Metastasis is the cellular mechanism used by disease to spread from an organ to another non-adjacent part of the organism. This process is particularly important in the development of solid tumors and is responsible for the majority of deaths associated with this disease. It is well recognized in the field that treatment of a tumoral lesion has a better prognosis if started in a pre-metastatic stage. In the last decade, although understanding of the underlying mechanisms involved in metastasis has advanced, the therapeutic tools impacting specifically the metastatic process are very limited.